Unexpected
by pumpkin314159
Summary: Draco comes out, so to speak. Lucius and Narcissa are shocked.


Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy entered the parlor in Malfoy Manor where her husband was currently residing. "Lucius," she began quietly, "I have something to tell you."

Lucius looked up from his reading as his cold grey eyes bore into Narcissa's narrowed and disturbed gaze. "What is it?" he asked cooly.

His wife approached him slowly with one hand hidden behind her back. "I found these in Draco's room," she said as she slowly withdrew the hidden pieces of paper from behind her back. Narcissa set the brochures and pamphlets on the table in front of Lucius.

Curious as to why Narcissa was disturbed, Lucius picked up the top piece of paper. "How to come out," Lucius started reading the title of the pamphlet, "as gay or lesbian," he finished, shocked. "Do you mean to say Draco is..."

Narcissa nodded her head slowly. "All of them are about the same topic. Oh, Lucius, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"My son is gay," Lucius said in a stupor. "My son is gay. How is this possible?"

"How are we going to talk to Draco about this when he gets home?" Narcissa countered. She clutched her hands in front of her as she twisted her left index finger in her right hand. Draco was scheduled to arrive home from Hogwarts after finishing his fifth year later that day.

Meanwhile Draco sat in a train compartment. His friends, Grabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy noticed his unusual quietness, though they said nothing. Draco was disturbed about going home for some reason. Draco absentmindedly picked up the apple from inside his pocket and observed its shining, green exterior. He moved the apple towards his mouth while inhaling its tantalizing scent. Draco's mouth opened as the apple drew nearer and he took a bite. A rush of sweet bitterness flooded his mouth as he chewed the crisp bite of apple. As he ate, Draco contemplated how he would reveal his secret to his parents. He had to tell them, but he knew they would not react well to his news. They were both traditional purebloods. Such a revelation would go against their beliefs as they believed his little secret to be a problem that only affected muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors.

Narcissa, despite her nerves at the upcoming confrontation with her son, hugged Draco the moment he stepped onto the platform. Draco stood still as he waited for her to finish. He nodded a greeting to his father who reciprocated in silence.

The journey back to Malfoy manner was silent. Narcissa and Lucius were brooding over how to start a conversation with their son, while Draco was contemplating the best way to reveal his secret. All three Malfoys were so preoccupied by their own thoughts they did not find the silence odd.

Once they arrived at the manor, Lucius summoned a house elf to take Draco's school trunk and unpack it. The elf bowed to the three Malfoys and disapparated with a loud crack, leaving Lucius, Narcissa and Draco to venture inside.

"Mother, father, we need to talk," Draco broke the silence as he led his parents into the parlor. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a glance before following their son into the parlor. Lucius and Narcissa sat on one couch while Draco sat across from them.

"Draco, honey," Narcissa began, "Your father and I know, and we want you to know that the both of us still love and support you." Narcissa voiced the opinion she and Lucius had finally reached. While they were less than thrilled with their son's orientation, Narcissa and Lucius both agreed they did not want their son to distance himself because they disapproved of his actions.

"You approve?" Draco was incredulous. How did his parents know? And why were they so accepting of his predicament?

"Of course son," Lucius addressed Draco. "While this is not the decision we would have preferred you to make, we can accept your personal choice. As long as you don't become a filthy blood traitor, your mother and I will still love you."

Draco fought to keep the tears from welling in his eyes. Malfoys didn't cry. "So I have your blessing," Draco confirmed.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded their agreement. Draco let out a sigh of relief. He then pulled another green apple out of his pocket. "Did you hear that, love," he murmured affectionately, "we have their blessing."


End file.
